Borrowed Time
by Scarlet Kissed Vertigo
Summary: Zeralena of Adaugeo was born into the world in a cruel twist of fate. When a former mentor asks for her help she is dragged head first into a dangerous mission where her gifts begin to reveal their true power. OC/Legolas.
1. Chapter 1 : Zeralena

**Borrowed Time**

**O1**

_Pant. Pant. Pain. The urge to fight and escape never leaves her, but she is a prisoner and there is no escape unless they willingly release her._

The candles flickered, the flames casting shadows on the walls danced. The man kneeling before them was oblivious. His mind set on sole concentration for the task at hand.

_Pant. Pain. Gasp. The woman wants to grasp her abdomenn double over and just cry. Instead she bites down on her lip and stops the sobs threatening to choke her from bursting through her cracked lips._

His hands are both raised to meet at the front of his chest in a sign of prayer, the palms pressed together. A frown creases his bald brow and he mumbles incoherent words.

_Sweat trickles down the sides of her face, sticking matted strands of hair to her cheeks and forehead. Her hands are pinned above her head. Her wrists ache from the vice hold of the man abusing her._

In chants he pleads with forces wielding powers far greater than his own to grant what he begs for in low tones. The temple around him is empty except for two others kneeling further back also whispering.

_His breathing is becoming ragged, he must be almost done. She tells herself, trying to grasp the last threads of her courage. Telling herself it will all be over soon, finding whatever comfort this gives her._

The heatless men have taken another woman guardian and dragged her into their world of corruption, her purity will be taken from her in the most brutal way and they willl break her ties with the temple. To weaken the power that lies within her, to destroy the bonds she's woven with the spirits she seeks to serve and protect.

_She clenches her teeth, setting her jaw and glares up at the concrete ceiling. Her captors weight presses down on top of her, she can feel the heat coming off his torso and his sweat mixes with her own. **'Almost done, almost done, almost done.'**_

The men are praying for her again, praying that her strength will not shatter, that she will come out alive.

She will remain loyal to the end.

{ } { } { }

**Zєrαℓєnα**

A young woman stands at the edge of a cliff, her sky coloured eyes revereted downwards. Behind her, two monks watch. The same men who have served as her teachers for the past 25 years of her life.

"Zera." Hinku, the tallest of the two, beckons for her to come. She looks back over her shoulder and gives a slow nod. With great reluctance she doesn't bother to hide, she turns and follows them back towards to the ivory coloured temple. Her cream silk dress brings out her fair complexion and flutters in the faint breeze. She steals another backwards glance again at the sun, so big and red. A shrill cry breaks through the serene moment, her heart jerks at the sound. She halts abruptly, the sound ringing in her ears. Spinning on the balls of her feet she sprints in the direction the noise came. "Zera! Zeralena!"

The city below holds a buzz of horrid excitement. The citizens are in a flurry, packing together whatever items they can in a rush to leave. The population will be evacuate Adaugeo, travelling north to Dissimulo and there seek refuge away from possible invasion from the dark forces. There, defences are strong. There, they will wait to either aid allies or fight for their own lives.

Zeralena's footing was light as she swerved around the crowds of people and swept through the narrow streets, acutely aware of the stares and whispers. She found the distressed. A child, seperated from his parents. She scooped down and cradled the toddler. Talking in soothing mumurs, she headed back to the main street. Turning towards the centre of Adaugeo, to the great golden column towering over the surrounding buildings. Their governing figures met regularly inside its circular walls, with the royal family of Adaugeo having chambers in the higher levels.

"Rhype!" A woman rushed forwards to meet them. "Thank the heavens! M'lady Zerelena, bless you!" The blonde haired lady nodded, handing the sniffling boy over with a faint smile. Her eyes fall on the superb piece of architecture once more before taking to the streets again. The people who saw her gave dipped their heads in acknowledgement and she offers the same awkward smile. Strangers to her, but her face is imprinted in their minds. She is regarded with mixed feelings, they view her kindly but at the same time apprehensively. She belonged to the aristocracy but not in the same sense of her cousins; her position is not as rooted in the depths of her blood. And this they all know.

"Zera!" She twisted round to find Hinku and Jip running towards her. "We are late!" Jip snapped, bending over to gasp for breath. She bit back an amused chuckle, he is not one for regular exercise.

"I am aware of our schedule but I can not ignore a infant. You know that." She flashed a grin and Hinku chortled despite his attempts to suppress it. Jip recovered and, grumbling a few words, proceeded to lead the other two back towards the waiting party.

"You have not changed as much as I thought, Zeralena." She was forced to a halt again, she knew that voice. A little to the right her eyes fell on the speaker. She's never been so happy since she learned of the evacuation.

"I am pleased to hear it. Old friend." She laughed, hurriedly making her way over to him. The aging man chuckled, welcoming the hug she embraced him with. "It has been a while Gandalf, what adventures have you been on since your last visit?" He smiled down his nose again, taking the time to examine her. She had matured into quite the young woman and stood before him, proud and dignified. As your mother would have wanted you to be. She watched the remorse touch his eyes and frowned, but it was gone again in the next second.

"Many, many my dear girl. However, that must wait."

{ } { } { }

"It has been found." She repeated, staring at the man riding parallel to her through the woodlands. Previously, the forest had brought her comfort. Now her insides tingled with caution and her eyes would frequently travel to either side searching the trees that had once made her feel secure.

"Yes." He had reiterated the history surrounding the one ring. She had been blessed with a quick wit and had already arrived at the conclusion for his explanation. As usual she was decisive and incredibly observent.

"I see. So, if we know that would mean so do others. I would suspect that it would stretch to further than the represatives of Rivendell." He looked up, his gaze meeting her's square on and with an intensity that startled her.

"Precisely. The ring will have to be destroyed, without any form of a doubt Lord Elrond will assemble a select group for this quest. Zeralena, you agreed to help me without truly knowing what I required from you and for this poor trick I apologize. But I need your assistance greatly. I will, however, understand if you turn back now." His eyes switched to the road and he waited in silence for her answer. There was a pause, whilst she collected her thoughts.

"Of this team I can predict that their reactions will not be as keen as your own. I am female Gandalf, they will not like that. The elves will tolerate me, but the dwarves and men will be less inviting." He twisted round in the saddle to look back at her, a questioning expression etched on his features.

"Have you had a vision?" She blinked, taken back, before a grin curved the corners of her lips upwards. She shook her head, a hand running through the mane of her mare.

"No, but when so much is at risk one race will not solely be able to take on the burden. The dwarves have too much pride to allow elves to take on the task alone and they likewise, whilst men... men are men. The last vision I had was four days gone, in my dream I saw us as we are now, and my city leaving without me. I did not know why."

By dawn Gandalf and his companion had reached Rivendell to be greeted by the waiting Lord Elrond. Their horses drew to a halt as he swept across the courtyard with the elvish elegance she envied. He seemed surprised to see Zera but appeared pleased nonetheless, dipping his head he murmured her name in formal acknowledgement, a small smile on his lips. Zera slid out of the saddle and landed softly on the cobbled ground to mimic his polite gesture.

"The ring bearer was in dire condition when he arrived here. Arwen barely managed to bring him to me in time, but he is now well and resting. His companions have also arrived with Aragorn." She turned, raising her eyebrows as Gandalf chuckled.

"I see. So the heir to Gondor found the hobbits." Hobbits. She glanced about herself, she had not stepped into the Elvish outpost since she was a child. She took the time to enjoy its splendour, it was even more magnificant than she remembered.

"Lady Zeralena. I shall have quarters drawn up for you and Amilia will be taken to a stable, please do rest." Amelia being the horse her grandfather had gave her for her fourteenth birthday.

"Many thanks Lord Elrond, it is a pleasure to be in Rivendell again."

She kissed her horse's black muzzle, stroking her neck in appreciation and promising to return later with a treat.

Her accomodation was spacious, it was the same room that she had stayed in on her past visits. She smiled fondly at the beautiful chamber, she had many pleasant memories of Rivendell. She stepped into the assigned quarters and sighed delightfully. Her bags were waiting for her, placed neatly beside the four poster bed.

"You have changed, Zeralena." She whipped round, in the doorway stood a dark haired elvish woman. For a while they simply stood and stared at each other before errupting into delighted laughter and rushing into the other's arms. Arwen placed a kiss on her friend's forehead, stepping back to examine the younger woman more closely. "You have grown into quite the lady. And a very beautiful one at that." A spot of colour tainted the blonde's cheeks.

"I am but a shadow in your light." She admonished. "But I thank you nonetheless." The elf rolled her eyes, a smile decorating her features.

"You are too modest, Zera. But it brings me pleasure to see you are still hold an unselfish heart." They laughed again but were interrupted by the blare of a horn. Swiftly, they moved to the balcony.

"They have arrived." Arwen spoke softly, their merriment diminishing as they shared a sideways glance. A sense of dread replaced their previous joy, and hung over the duo in it's own depressive weight. The ring was evil, and as long as it remained in tact it's power would spread. Neither were ignorant of the increasing risk. Below they watched figures appear, representatives of the leading powers of Middle Earth. They left the room in silence, their arms linked together. Descending the stairway with smooth steps they went their seperate ways at the bottom. Snatching up her hand, Arwen gave it a firm squeeze, then disappeared down a corridor to the right. Zera watched her go then spun on the balls of her feet and strode out into the open air to seek out Gandalf.

_'Zeralena...'_ She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breathe. A sudden burning sensation in her gut caused her to release it sharply, one hand gripped onto the stone railing of the half wall beside her whilst the other clutched the fabric of her dress covering the heated spot._ A blinding flash of light distorted her vision before several images at once surged through her head. 'Zeralena, you must be wary.' Forests burned, the smoke choking the air and polluting her lungs. Children and parents screamed, grasping frantically onto one and other as they fled from perusers. Monsters tortured people, elves, dwarves, all were imprisoned. Chaos. Murder. 'The power of the ring is great and the forces that search for it are stronger than any have imagened.' Death._

She gasped for air, her eyes snapping open. She was back in Rivedell.

"Zera." A hand took her shoulder and spun her around. Gandalf peered into her frightened eyes and surveyed her pale complexion. "What did you see?"

"Distruction, Gandalf. That has never happened before, I only see things in my dreams. What does it mean?" The older man studied her closely, slowly taking a step back as her heart hammered against her chest. He was choosing his words carefully. That made her uneasy. He turned away, processing the information and glancing occasionally back at her. She steadied her breathing and attempted to reign in her composure. When she was calm, he spoke again.

"It means, m'lady Zeralena, that your power is growing. The gifts you were blessed with are ready for you to mould them to their full potential, the question is will you?" There was a stretched silence. She tried to process his announcement, shifting uncomfortably and averting her gaze downwards. It fell on a golden sundial, its extravagant design displayed proudly on an elevated platform. "The vision I can not fully understand. There are a number of possible answers. The one we must cling to is that it is not definite but is what will happen should the ring fall into the wrong hands. If the Council does not act appropriately." She nodded weakly, swallowing with some difficulty.

Gandalf excused himself to attend the meet a short while after. She remained where she was, her thoughts in disorder. She would be in the same spot two hours later when Arwen came to find her. She sat watching a single leaf flooting down onto the same sundial. She had continued to study it for the duration, it was curiously soothing.

"You are wishing you could borrow time, Zeralena. What will come will come and what has past has past." Her blue eyes met the elf's and a rueful smile crept onto her lips at her words. Her worries could not be waved away as simply as that.

"I know Arwen, but sometimes borrowed time is so appealing." She sighed, her attention once again straying back to the golden decoration. _With borrowed time, I can make mistakes because I can correct them..._

"It is indeed Zeralena. But now is not the time to ponder over such things, you have been summoned. They have arrived at a decision, there will be a fellowship and Gandalf had ensured you are to be part of it." Zera could feel her scrutiny but made no comment. She rose, brushing her attire and straightening her posture. She gave a brief nod and walked back into the cool shade.

"You should have attended Zera, regardless of what the dwarves or men would have thought." Amongst the elves females were not degraded as they were with other races but she would still face some disapproval from Arwen's brethen. She had not been raised in the same regards as their race. She would be a burden. The elf snatched a quick glance of Zeralena. She displayed no readable emotion. With engrained grace, she stepped into the Council's meeting place.

"Members of the Fellowship, I introduce to you, Zeralena of Adaugeo. Granddaughter to King Andric of Semper." One by one she greeted each member. Aragorn, heir to Gondor's throne and lover of Arwen. She knew him well enough to be more than an acquittance but not enough to be considered a friend. Boromir son of the current stewart of Gondor, he was polite but she read the prejudice in his gaze. Gimili, son of Gloin, a dwarf he stood appreciating her appearance (and was poor at hiding it) yet still grumbled distaste about her inclusion. Sam, Merry and Pippin friends of Frodo the ring barer all hobbits from 'The Shire'. They voiced no complaints and with a warm relief their smiles told her they were more than happy to be in her company. Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood an elf, she had crossed paths with him once before but they had never been formally introduced and had it not been for the fact he looked exactly the same as he did then, she would not have remembered him. Neither had any inclination of the relationship they would create or the bonds which would tie their hearts together.

**Bare with me it will become clear why Zeralena is close to Arwen and Gandalf etc. soon enough. Constructive criticism only please. **


	2. Chapter 2 : Never

**Borrowed Time**

**O2**

**Nєνєr**

_"Zeralena, RUN!"_

...

_It's black, everywhere is black. She can not see, she can barely compose herself and process thoughts._

_**Pain.**_

_Her wrists are bound, the shackles dig into the reddened flesh, blood stains the once smooth skin. It runs from her wrists to her fingertips. She breathes sharply through her nose. Her captor shoves her in the back and she is forced to continue treading across the muddy ground. Her shoe is loosened and she stumbles, somehow managing to catch herself but losing the footwear in the process. Sharp stones press into the soles of her feet and she winces trying to regain the sandal. She is shoved again just as she manages to slip it on, the soft leather pads the cuts but soon they will rub and the blood that will be drawn will make her footing all the more awkward. She is driven on again, her dress swaying in the faint breeze, the scarlet fabric is so ironic. She smiles bitterly at the thought, pieces of her golden hair falling from the once neat bun and curve into her face. The man behind her scoffs, pressing the tip of his sword into her back._

_"Look at the royal one now. Pitiful." He spits on the ground and she fights the urge to recoil in disgust as he reaches for her. His grime covered fingers close round her neck, cutting off her air supply. "How the mighty have fallen." She flinches as he lets go and she drops to the ground. He bends down until they are eye level and she very clearly can read the malicious, cruel depths of his soul._

_"You are weak." Then lunges for her._

{ } { } { } { }

Zeralena awoke with a start, her eyes snapped open, searching frantically from side to side. Realising her surroundings she slowly sat up, noting her fellow members were where she left them. Hobbits on either side whilst the others were scattered about variously. She blinked, squinting against the darkness until her pupils adjusted to the dim light of the moon and stars. Her eyes fell on the figure sitting away from the group, his hair falling down his back; a silken silver curtain. She can not go back to sleep, at least not yet. She dwelled for a few moments, chewing her lower lip out of uncertain habit. Berating herself for her own cowardice she decided to join the elf. Rising from her sleeping spot, grasping her cloak on the way and wrapping it round her body to chase away the night's chill.

"You should be resting, m'lady." A faint smile pulled at her lips as she slid down onto the ground a few feet away from him. For a while they simply sat in companionable silence, staring out into the forest. "What keeps you from sleep?" He asked softly, breaking through her train of thought. The question caught her off guard, she considered not giving a proper answer, but the earnest in his eyes compelled her to. After a stretched pause she found her voice.

"I am afraid that my nightmares may not be just a creation of my mind. I am afraid they may be visions. What is, what may be, what will be... what has been." His gaze held hers.

"You have the power of foresight." Gandalf and Lord Elrond had kept the mystery of Zeralena to himself, he knew very little; only what the wizard had deemed necessary. Her name, her country and the family she had been born into. They had made it clear he felt her company was essential so the elf had not felt it was his place to question. He had sensed she would hold some sort of power.

"At times."

"You have been blessed with great gifts." He watched her lips press into a thin line and break eye contact. "Have I offended you? I pray you know that was not my intention." She rushed to correct him, shaking her head with an apologetic smile.

"No, I am not offended, I do not find you to be of poor character. Perhaps you are right." She forced another smile but her stiff posture and her clenched jaw didn't escape him. "Please excuse me. I think I shall try to obtain some more sleep." She rose without waiting for his answer and turned away tensely. He jumped to his feet, murmuring good night, out of engrained courtesy. He waited a few moments before settling back down again. She had given him much to think about, his watch at least now would pass quicker and sooner than he anticipated Aragorn was ready to relieve him. He hesitated and the dark haired man threw him a questioning glance. He opened his mouth to speak but seemed to change his mind and instead nodded once, striding towards the vacated sleeping spot. The confused ranger's eyebrows rose, wondering what could have made the elf stop and re-consider himself._ How bizarre._

**{ } { } { } { }**

_"Zeralena, RUN!"_

...

_Pace, pace, pace. Turn. It's all she can do to stop her legs from locking, after all its the only exercise she can get. The walls casing her in are cemented with blood, the scent stings her nostrils and she shivers despite the sweat breaking out on her forehead. A fever. Her fingers stretch and her wrists send painful protests up her arms. But they are no longer bound and she takes the oppertunity to flex them despite the shocks._

_"Girl." Her head snaps up, she hadn't even heard the door open. It shows her weakened state; dehydrated, hungry and fighting exhaustion. A man, well dressed and groomed steps forward._

_She had hoped he would be civilised and a fraction of her heart had begged that he would be her rescuer. But he was not. That smile was so obviously false and she read his intentions before he had even ordered her release. She would be sent to his quaters._

...

_"Zeralena. I love you."_

_Flash_

_"You're so strange Zera."_

_Thunder_

**_'Be careful young one.'_**

_Silence_

_..._

_"Zeralena, RUN!"_

{ } { } { } { }

"Lady Zeralena." A gentle hand stirred her from her uneasy sleep, the owner's breathe caught in his throat when her eyes opened, her hair smooth under his fingers. Merry remembered just in time to close his mouth. She sat up and flashed a smile, drawing back the long strands and tying them away from her face. "You should eat." He mumbled, offering her the bowl in his hand. With another smile she took it and squeezed his shoulder gently in appreciation. He nodded and rose to join Pippin below, practising sword combat skills with Boromir. Her gaze wandered from the hobbits to Gandalf, she caught his eye and he moved to sit beside her.

"And what, fair lady, is it that troubles you?" He asked quietly, patting her gently on the back.

"My dreams, good sir." She responded with a faint smile before proceeding to explain the previous nights troubles. He listened, nodding occasionally, and uttering a comprehending grunt.

"I see. Have you arrived at your decision?" She froze in her stirring of the Merry's broth.

"Yes. If it will help our quest then it is necessary for me to develop my... abilities, so be it." She breathed, closing her eyes as the breeze ran across her cheeks. Hoping for the clarity it use to bring her.

"Very well... Zeralena," He stood, she opened her eyes to look back at the ageing man. "Your mother would be proud." Then turned and walked away, leaving the stunned blonde in his wake.

**{ } { } { } { }**

Later that day the hobbits again were practising with Boromir, it was breaking noon when Gandalf approached her and they began their own training. She had to learn to control her gifts and sooner rather than later. First, he'd decided that she should attempt projection; showing her visions to the wizard through a mental connection. They stood a little further from the others, her eyes closed as she listened to his careful instruction. She took in a deep breathe and stretched her fingers towards him, reaching to brush his temples. There was a flash of bright light visible to the mind's eye but then nothing. Yet the jolt sent into their bodies was enough to cause them to take a simultaneous step backwards. Their pulses raised and their breathing accelerated.

"Try again." He spoke after a brief pause when they'd calmed. She hesitated but then nodded and proceeded to repeat the process.

_A head of blonde hair, the same red dress from her dream and smears of blood. The image of a woman seared into their minds. Her clothes were once finely decorated but had become tattered and torn. Her face was peppered with dirt and flecks of crimson.  
><strong>'Be careful young one.'<strong> The voice, not her's, but one that is neither masculine or feminine murmurs softly to their ears._

"Enough, Zera." She blinked, back to the present. Gandalf stared at her pale complexion and exhausted frame for a moment before a small smile curved his lips upwards. "That is enough for today, you have exceeded what I had originally expected. The images of your mother are quite vivid." She inhaled sharply and swallowed hard. His eyebrows rose questioningly.

"I had expected she was. But a part of me had hoped that my mother had escaped such a harsh fate. I know how I came to be, Gandalf. I had merely prayed tha- ... I have seen much worse. I have felt her pain, known her suffering. But still I can hear her voice telling me she loves me, she stands out amongst the other voices in my visions and dreams, she screams at me to run. I just don't understand it. Any of it. Why would she love me? She should despise me. And what is it that she's telling me to run from?" The wizard examined her for a while, choosing his words carefully. She shifted her gaze to the shrubbery and attempted to swallow the lump in her throat successfully restricting her normal breathing patterns.

She was the double of Jaenne, he decided, recounting the multiple times he'd encountered Zeralena's mother.

"A mother's love is unconditional, this was no less true for your own mother. She cared a great deal about you, Zeralena. Do not doubt that fact. But I regret to say that I can not find the answer to her warnings, we can only assume that her affections for you are just as strong, if not stronger, in the afterlife. She is watching you, ensuring she protects you as much as it is possible for her to do so." She lifted her eyes from a fern leaf to meet his, embracing the moment of comfort in his words. It was short lived.

"Crebain!" Legolas's voice reached their ears, she twisted round to find the black swarm polluting the sky.

"Hide!" Aragorn's voice snapped, an arm already round her waist and pushing her under the cover of the greenery. She felt her spine lock as the creatures passed over head, holding her breathe subconsciously. She waited until she heard someone call her name before crawling out of her hiding place. Legolas offered his hand with a vague smile. She grasped it, murmuring her thanks, untangling the fabric of her dress from a branch.

"Are you well?" He asked softly, she nodded.

"It was merely a bush." He shook his head, offering her water which she took with a grateful glance.

"You misunderstand. Forgive me, but you look pale." She swallowed, moving her fingertips to wipe the corners of her mouth.

"Oh?"

"Your gifts burden you. Last night's rest was poor for you." His perceptiveness caught her off guard, but then his over active elf senses had probably been alerted by her stirrings in the middle of the night. The previous night's encounter had been only the first of four waking episodes. He must have been aware of them all. His concerned gaze made her gut twist in guilt.

"I am fine. Thank you." As his hand closed around the top of the flask she tried to return to him a wave of electricity pulsed through her body. It knocked the air clean out of her as images flashed violently into her head.

_The swarm of Crebain swept into a dank cave. Smoke from the multiple roaring furnaces obscured her vision. _

_**'Isengard, headed towards their master.'** She saw Saruman's face, the sneer as his pets delievered their message. The cruel smirk was chilling and sent a pulsing fear right into her very core._

**_'Be careful young one... his forces are strong and his spells are twisted, he shall try to halt your journey in any way he can. Do not take to the mountains.'_**

"Zeralena?" Her eyes snapped open to meet the worried blue of the elf's, his hands clutched onto her arms. A wave of exhaustion made her body quiver, instinctively he pulled her towards him and leant her weight against his frame. Her knees trembled. Fatigue transformed her limbs to lead and her head pressed against his chest, too stripped of her energy to command her composure.

"Zera!" Pippin's paniced voice wrang in her ears and before she knew it Gandalf was before her, asking her what she'd seen.

"He knows... Gandalf... Saruman knows." Then everything went black.

{ } { } { } { }

_**'Wake up young one, you must wake up! The danger grows with each passing moment, you must WAKE UP!'**_

She was cold all over, except for her right side and left hand which was resting against something warm. Icy air clawed at her cheeks, droplets of something even colder dampened her skin. Her throat constricted with the heavy sense of dread. White greeted her pupils and she had to blink several times to readjust her vision. They were in the mountains. She glanced up in a panic at her carrier to find a surprised Legolas looking back at her.

"Put me down!" She called over the shriek of the wind. Confusion spread across his features.

"It is too severe I will-!"

"I have to speak to Gandalf!" He was taken back and paused in his walking, she glanced downwards to find him walking on top of the ten inches of snow.

"What did you see?" His body growing rigid and his gaze locking on the air cut off her replying. She wanted to vomit.

"It's Saruman!" She was too late. A torrent of snow buried the fellowship. He grasped onto her tighter, dipping her body downwards so his back took the brunt of the force. Her hands gripped her shoulders and squeezed her eyes shut and held her breathe to prevent her choking on the frozen precipitation. One of his hands disappeared from her back and she head him chipping away at the snow. She looked up again and began to help, her own fingers clawing at the numbing snow.

"_Hannon le_, Legolas!" She panted their shoulders brushing together as they sucked in air. Worse was to come, but as he drew her up into his arms so he could resume carrying her neither anticipated the horrors that would soon be upon them. What they would face in the decided route through the mines.

The journey to Moria was tedious, full of narrow paths leading to the gateway. On the fourth night they settled in a eerie part of a wood, the next day would take them through the last part of their trek and into mines. It was the elf's first watch and whilst the others slept Gandalf rose, moving to be seated beside him. The wizard's eyes strayed to the sleeping fair haired woman.

"I must ask something of you, Legolas _Thranduilion. _The Lady Zeralena is a rare treasure. I ask that you would watch over her should my abscence fall upon us. Her death would not only be a terrible loss but would lead to dire complications. You must be her protector, Legolas." He paused, a wry smile curving his lips. "Though... it would seem you have already placed a keen eye on her." A humorous twinkle touched his eyes as he watched the other male shift uncomfortably under his scrutiny.

"She is vulnerable." The elf replied although it lacked true vindication. "But I understand your wish for her to be with us. I shall do as you ask."

"Thank you. Goodnight." He moved away and glanced over his shoulder. Barely able to conceal his chuckle. "Yes, a very rare treasure indeed." He murmured. The stiffening of the Elf's back indicated he had heard. A smile fixed onto the wizard's features. He would sleep well tonight.

**Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Unknown

Soundtrack: Breaking Benjamin - Unknown soldier

I think the chorus is particularly suitable.

**_With thanks to WolvesKey - I'm glad (and relieved) you like Zeralena. :)_**

**Borrowed Time**

**O3**

**Unknown**

**...**

_She is running._

_The air is rank with age. She can smell and taste the staleness of decay as she twists through the darkness, across a stone floor._

**_"__Run. Run. Run.__"_**

_From what? Her heart pounds and her veins burn with adrenaline._

_Something terrible is coming_.

_Rubbery and wet, a material she's never come across before, wraps round her frame and hauls her clean off her feet. Squeals ring in her ears, even as she is plunged into stomach-wrenchingly cold water. The restraint disappears and she kicks frantically towards the surface._

_Grime covered hands greet her, the faces of the owners's distorted. The paintings she's seen of them do not do their hideous appearances justice._

_She opens her mouth to scream but they plunge her under, holding her down until her lungs are full and she chokes against the gritty fluid. Her vision blurs._

_She is going to die._

{ } { } { } { }

"Zeralena." She awoke with a start and stared with terrified eyes into the concerned elf's looking back at her. "You stopped breathing." He murmured, his hands remaining on either side of her face as she took gasps to sooth her burning lungs. He studied her. "Was it your gift?" He asked, helping her sit up as he tried to steady her racing pulse. She began to tremble - a combination of the cool temperatures and shock - he wrapped a cloak around her shoulders and re-woke the fire.

"I do not know for certain, however, I think it was just a dream." She replied, her voice hoarse. He handed her some water and she managed a wobbled smile of gratitude. His eyes didn't miss the way she shuddered. Her 'drowning' made her hesitate but in the end the nagging thirst made her take a swig.

"What happened?" She chewed on her lower lip, breaking eye contact. Her reluctance obvious in her rigid posture.

"I would rather discuss if later, I'm sure it was nought but a nightmare." She couldn't decipher his expression, but regardless of what he may have thought he chose not to press her. Instead he retreated back to his place to keep watch. Too wired to return to sleep she rose and stretched her legs, her hands holding tightly onto her forearms. In a couple of hours the sun would be up and they would pass into the mines. Her shoulders were tense and, regardless of how hard she tried to, she simply could not relax them. She raised her gaze from the leaf covered earth to the blonde elf, he felt her eyes and tilted his head to meet them questioningly.

"What is Mirkwood like?" She asked quietly, her arms folding over her chest as her fingers rubbed her upper arms. She watched his lips twitch ruefully and wondered if her question had been a mistake.

"Parts of it are very beautiful but some areas are in disarray, the result of Sauron's influnce. We are gradually rebuilding our home, nurturing the forest back to health." He replied, his eyes softening when he spoke. She nodded, reverting to staring at the ground below her feet and fell into her thoughts. They lapsed into a companionable silence. An owl broke her from her trance and she shuffled to be closer to him. His eyebrows rose and she bit her lower lip. "Be calm, m'lady you are safe." She swallowed and gave a jerky nod.

"I dreamt that I was attacked. That something, far superior in strength, pulled me under water. When I managed to get to the top what I assume were Orcs kept me from the air. That feeling of drowning, that feeling of dying... it is terrifying." He reached across and held her shoulder, fixing an intent gaze on her as he spoke. He was more beautiful than she originally thought.

"I would never let that happen." He promised with more sincerity than she'd ever encountered before. Whichever elf had him as their bonded was certainly lucky. She felt her breath catch in the back of her throat and all she could do was nod mutely. "Do I have your faith, Lady Zeralena?"

"Yes." _And I think my heart too. _

{ } { } { } { }

She kept her eyes rooted to the floor in an attempt to avoid falling on the rocky slope. They'd been walking all day and night had come again, they were so close it seemed pointless breaking again. Gimili's promises of warmth and good food kept her spirits high and despite her aching feet, the thought of a comfortable bed kept her moving. After what felt like an eternity of walking they managed to find the gate. With it was a very large pool of water. She felt herself shudder. Unable to take her eyes from its eerie ripples she lost herself in her own thoughts. The images and very real sensations pouring through her. She began to doubt herself. Was it really a dream? What if it was a vision? What if they were all in danger?

"Lady Zeralena?" A hand on her shoulder broke through her trance and she blinked a couple of times to clear her thoughts. "Are you well?"

"Yes." She replied, giving Boromir a jerky nod.

"You have gone very pale." She swallowed, meeting his gaze and recognized, with a sharp spike of intense coldness, her own edginess in his gaze. He'd been watching her and her reactions had frightened him. A woman with the ability to see visions staring intently into suspiciously dark waters. She chastised herself for foolishness and offered him an apologetic smile.

"I am afraid of drowning." He seemed relieved at this and gave her arm an encouraging squeeze.

"You need not worry, m'lady." He smiled and she breathed a quiet half laugh as he turned and walked away. She followed, but feeling another gaze on her paused. She raised her eyes to the left and found Legolas watching closely her. She couldn't distinguish his look. Tearing her eyes from his she concentrated on Boromir's back.

"I have a favour to ask of you, Sir Boromir." He stopped and turned to give her his full attention. She was acutely aware of the listening elf. "I know that it will seem entirely unorthodox but it would bring me immense reassurance if you could show me how to at least hold a sword." She read the conflict behind his gaze and held her breathe.

"I suppose all things that things which seemed unorthodox are not so radical now, considering out situation. It will be my honour to instruct you, Lady Zeralena." As he finished Gandalf and Frodo managed to decipher the riddle and the gate doors swung open. Legolas beckoned her over and she fell into step beside him.

The stench hit her first. Mouldy filth. She knows this scent. She knows the aged taste it leaves in her mouth.

Her head throbbed with a sudden pain and she staggered backwards, clutching her temples.

_**'Get out!'**_

The voice shouted, just as the rotting corpses came into view. Legolas pulled an arrow from one skull. Panic clawed at her throat, deafening her to the hissed curses of the men. She cursed herself for her stupidity.

_**"RUN! LEAVE!"**_

_The water! _Zeralena twisted round in time to see a tentacle descend on Frodo and barely got the scream out before it had hoisted him off his feet. Instinctively she had ran forward and managed to grab his hand. A pair of arms wrapped round her torso and tugged her backwards. Her grip failed and the hobbit slipped through her fingers.

The water blurred her vision as a wave of spray stung her eyes and she was dragged form the safety of the arms that had encased her into the murky depths below.

{ } { } { } { }

Thoughts? I'm sorry if it seems rushed :S


	4. Chapter 4 : Link

**_Soundtrack: _**Goo Goo Dolls - Iris

Definitely a song that fits Zeralena and will be LegolasXZera.

**_With thanks to Angie :) and WolvesKey (haha yes definitely the moral!) Your feedback is very much appreciated. :)_**

**Borrowed Time**

**O4**

**Link**

_"Zeralena, I love you."_

_'Mother'_

_..._

_Fight. Fight. Fight._

_..._

_"You retreat too easily, Zera."_

_'Arwen'_

_..._

_Fight. Fight. Fight._

_..._

_'Forgive Me.'_

_..._

_Pull. Push. Swerve. _

_Dive. __Fall._

_Plummet._

She is vaguely aware of being violently hauled in every direction. She's like a rag doll. Limp and without any real consciousness.

She can't breathe. She stopped trying. Allowing herself to dully slip away.

_"**You're not done yet." **_

The voice reminds her even as her eyes close fully and her already dark and clouded vision disappears into nothing.

{ } { } { } { }

Boromir had Frodo, he and the ring were safe. But Zeralena's body was icy against Legolas's warmth. Her head lolled against his chest and she wasn't breathing. His heart beat faster.

"Zeralena, Zeralena, Zeralena." He kept repeating her name, almost without realising it. Under his fingertips he felt her already dangerously faint circulation cease. "Zeralena, Zeralena, Zeralena." It was becoming a mantra. He sprinted into the mines, leaving the others following in his wake. He flew up the set of stone stairs, aware but strangely numbed to the crashing from the cave in, and laid her swiftly (yet somehow gently) onto the floor.

He didn't think twice, pressing his mouth against hers and breathing into her several times. His hands linked together and pressed against her chest forcing her heart to pump the blood around her body. Her skin was horribly pale. But frighteningly of all was that he couldn't hear any signs of a pulse.

"Zeralena, open your eyes." He pleaded against her blue lips before exhaling oxygen into her motionless body again.

{ } { } { } { }

_Her hands should be cold. They're always cold, so are her feet. _

_But from head to toe she was incredibly, unbearably, hot. Feverish almost. _

_Her panic was wild and she thrashed against the extreme pressure on her body._

_"Be calm, t__he Prince of Mirkwood is saving you. Be still._**" **_She knows that voice. She became much more alert suddenly. As if awakened. The pressure simmers to a more tolerable throb and her mind clears from a fog. She stands in a bluish light but it is the woman that appears in front of her that captures her attention. Everything else is irrelevant. For now._

_"Princess Jaenne. Mother."_

_"Zeralena, there is much I have to tell you and not enough time. But know this, it will not be the first time you face near death. It will come again. Your fate is complex and intertwined with trials and tribulations, so much so that I am unable to see it all. But you must continue to fight through it all."_

_"How?" Her mother's lips twitched into a rueful smile._

_"The very same way you have survived a world that hated you, until it came to love you. I am proud of you, Zeralena, for your perseverance. It has allowed you to accomplish much. I know you are capable of incredible feats."_

_"Forgive me." A line of confusion creases Jaenne's brow as the words are murmured by her daughter._

_"How now, dear one? It is I who should apologize. I should have been with you. You should not have faced what you have. Or most certainly, at the very least, not alone."_

_"Your death was my doing."_

_"Death in childbirth is common, you are not the cause my beautiful daughter. My beautiful Princess, you must stop this habit of blaming yourself for every misfortune. I love you Zeralena and I always will."_

{ } { } { } { }

Her eyes snapped open. The mouth against hers disappeared and she choked against the gritty fluid that rushed up her throat. Turning her head to the side she gasped for breath as she regurgitated it out onto the stone floor. Her vision blurred but she made out his distinct form even in the dim light.

"Legolas?"

"Yes, I am here." A hand clutched her outstretched one and an arm helped her to sit up. Her head leant into his chest; stripped completely of strength and left shakily fatigued. She breathed in his gloriously welcoming scent as his arms encased her shivering body, sharing his heat. Her temperature was dramatically lower; a combination of shock, exhaustion, the water's gelidity and her temporary cardiac failure. Taking the cloak Boromir offered, he wrapped it tightly around her shaking frame.

"You gave us all quite the scare, Zeralena." She offered a wobbled curve of her lips to Gandalf and the other smiling members of the fellowship.

"I - am - sorry." She managed through chattering teeth. The elf chuckled, drawing her up in his arms to carry her as their other companions shared half laughs; basking in the relief they were not burying her corpse.

"Rest, M'lady you are safe now." Legolas murmured, falling into step behind the wizard as they continued their journey.

"I would - M'lord - after that - for you to - call me - Zeralena." He smiled down at her. A smile that she admires, though she altogether likes his presence.

"As you wish, but in return you must call me Legolas." She hesitated, her eyes widening. His sincerity and encouraging warmth prompted her to nod.

"As you wish, M'lo... Legolas." She caught herself, a tinge of colour burning her chalk white cheeks and making her look more like her healthy self. Charming, he decided, smiling down at her again. He enjoyed hearing her say his name. "I am in - your debt." He shook his head gently, regarding her softly.

"You owe me nought, Zeralena. I made a vow to protect you and I shall not break it. You almost lost your life this night and it was my fault. You told me of your dream and I did not pay close enough heed. Forgive me." She looked appalled at the notion and shook her head quickly.

"No I am a burden, you must forgive me."

"You are not a burden. Remove such thoughts from your mind." Her heart twisted at his genuine words. Suddenly she wanted to tell him everything. Everything there was to know about her. But she held her tongue, afraid he would be disgusted. Or worse. Disapproving. She could handle his repulsion. But rejection of her very existence would be too much to bare. He read her worry instantly in her expression. "What is it, Zeralena?"

"Nothing, I am humbled by your kindness. You are very generous." Confusion spread across his handsome features.

"What makes you think you are not deserving?" Again the urge to tell him but her fear restrained her, her mouth ran dry. He seemed to partially find the answer anyway. "The prejudices of men are not true, Zeralena."

"You should be conserving your own strength, you should put me down." A frown creased his brow.

"You are not a burden-." _And I want to believe you, but I can not. _

"I assure you I am capable. It would return some of the feeling to my legs." She successfully averted his attention with that.

"You can not feel your legs?" He asked with intent concern, pausing abruptly.

"No, no I can. Just they are very numb."

"You are cold?"

"Only a little, walking would warm me." He hesitated, mulling it over. Slowly, cautiously, he dipped her forward and set her carefully onto her feet. She tried to ignore his close watch. Her legs felt like lead but she managed to stand. He looped her arm through his and she decided not to protest when she saw his determined expression. They walked linked together. His warm hand closed over the top of hers on his right bicep.

"Your hands are like ice." He told her softly, wrapping his fingers round hers. Her face became more heated again, but she managed to smile wryly.

"They always are." They stopped to rest when Gandalf forgot the route. Legolas insisted she sit and remained stood directly beside her. Perhaps her 'death' had provoked an even more prominent sense of obligation. She chastised herself for even considering he was feeling protective. Although she enjoyed the brief glimmer of hope. Nonetheless, his reaction both confused and brought a strange buzz of pleasure to her. Something she had not experienced before. Something she'd never been allowed, or had the chance to for that matter, experience before. If he could sense it, which she prayed he couldn't, he didn't show it. Or at least, her eyes didn't see it. Aragorn, on the other hand, had to hide a smile. He suspected the elf's mouth-to-mouth had not been forgotten. In fact, he was almost certain Legolas **could not** forget it.

{ } { } { } { }

"So you were born in, Adeageoo?"

"Adaugeo." She corrected Pippin with a vague smile. "Yes."

"What's it like?" Merry asked as they walked. Gandalf had worked out their path and they continued to trudge along in the cool mines. Zeralena still had her arm linked with Legolas. She'd come, without realising, to lean on him. Not that he minded at all.

"It's very beautiful. Or it was. I don't know what has become of it." She admitted, her eyebrows twitching downwards. "I love all of Semper and miss it terribly." She concluded, smiling at the listening hobbits. "But I suppose we all do." She snatched a glance at the elf who sent her a small smile.

"So are you a princess?" Pippin asked, his eyes dancing with wonder. Her shoulders tensed instantly. She internally winced. That had been a mistake. Of course Legolas noticed. Yes, he was frowning.

"Are you hurt?" He asked immediately. She shook her head quickly.

"No, I am fine." She assured him, cursing herself inwardly. She turned to Pippin and forced another smile."No, I am not a princess."

"But your grandfather is the King?" The hobbit was clearly confused. She was saved from responding when a hall came into view. Gimili was struck with horror, racing forward and falling in front of a grave. Zera felt her breathe hitch, her arm sliding back down to her side as she surveyed the carcass littered room and pained for the Dwarf's grief. She heard Legolas murmur something to Aragorn but didn't quite catch his quiet words. A shock ran through her entire body.

"_**Move silently. Be on you guard, young one.**_"

She had to inhale sharply but this time her energy didn't deplete. Nor did her head pound as if struck by a hammer.

"**_Your mortem lapse has strengthened you._**"

So that was why she was fated to 'die', she deciphered, struggling to concentrate.

"_**You are considerably stronger than before, young one.**_"

Yet, it still knocked the air from her and was highly uncomfortable. A loud clanging made her jump and her eyes flew to Pippin who had managed to knock one of the skeletons down a funnel. Her spine locked and she stepped subconsciously closer to the elf. They held their breaths and waited. She thought they were safe, that his accident had gone without consequence.

**_"They are coming."_**

A moment later the sounds of 'their' stirring rang in her ears. The bangs matched her accelerating heartbeat.

{ } { } { } { }

**Thoughts? :S I don't want to bore you to death that's all!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Power

**_Soundtrack: _**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Guardian Angel

_**With thanks to WolvesKey (I'm pleased that you liked Jaenna's appearance I was worried people would find it boring :s) and Rogue's Queen (I'm glad you're enjoying this and as far as Zeralena's past goes... we'll just have to wait and see, won't we ;) ).**_

_**I'm obviously not fluent in elvish ;) - the phrases I used I managed to dig up on the internet and this rather bizarre online dictionary so apologies if they're wrong. **_

**Borrowed Time**

**O5**

**Power**

"Stay here." Legolas instructed, pushing her into a corner on the upper level of the hall before turning and firing arrows at the troll attacking Gimli. The Orcs descended upon him and she watched his skill with wide eyes as his effective moves dispatched of them. A shriek rang in her ears dangerously close. She twisted round to find another disfigured creature towering over her. She staggered backwards, tripping over her own feet in her haste just as it brought it's blade down. She hit the floor, the sword just catching her and slicing the soft flesh of her right forearm. A burning pain followed and crisom blood ran down the length of her arm. An arrow pierced through the Orc's left eye and into it's brain. She pushed herself onto her feet as it fell to the floor. Legolas quickly surveyed the damage before recommencing combat.

He would have got them all, but her eyes didn't see it that way.

An Orc jumped up behind him and aimed a blow at the elf's turned back. She inhaled sharply, ready to cry his name, her hands instinctively rose. The creature jerked to a halt. It's arms hung in the air and it's feet stuck to the spot. It's head thrashed frantically from side to side but it's body remained completely frozen. Immobilized. Legolas spun and slit it's throat, cutting off it's infuriated howls. Zeralena was even paler than before when he snatched a glance back at her. Beads of sweat lined her face and her shoulders heaved as she panted, staring down at her hands. His confusion mirrored her own before the troll preoccupied him again and she stood helplessly watching once more. The Hobbits appeared on the opposite side, gathering the attention of the infuriated monster. She screamed at them to run as it swung it's mace, hauling Frodo to her.

Like all things belonging to the darkness, it was more concerned with crushing the ring bearer than her but as soon as it's wild eyes landed on her figure she knew she was an obstacle to it. A vermin that had to be removed. Her throat constricted and swallowed her voice.

She swerved to the side, ducking and narrowly avoiding the mace. She squinted, attempting to recreate whatever she had before; to conjure the same immobility but to no avail. It reached round to grab her with its free hand. She yelped trying to scramble away from its grime covered fingers. Her hands instinctively pushed down on the large one that snatched her. Yet, as it's skin connected with hers the beast screeched and recoiled. It retracted it's limb, knocking her over in the process. She fell onto the ground level. Her vision was dazed and her head span but she managed to watch as the troll inspected the damage. With wide eyes she noted it's blistering skin. Somehow, it was burnt. When it touched her she had scorched it.

Legolas shouted her name, breaking through her stare. She took the opening and fled from it's view. She wasn't sure what exactly happened next, her thoughts were jumbled and her movements sluggish. But she saw the spear in Frodo's chest, Pippin hanging onto the troll's back and the elf in front of her aiming an arrow at it's throat. He succeeded in shooting it down and she instantly moved to Pippin's side when the hobbit crashed onto the stone floor, unconscious for a moment. She helped Merry wake him before reluctantly raising her gaze to the other members of the fellowship. Legolas beckoned her over. His vague smile confused her before he motioned with a with a nod of his head to the winded, but very much alive, Frodo. They shared relieved looks and his arm steadied her when she swayed, suddenly aware of all her body's aches and pains previously lessened by adrenaline. His hands cupped her face and he studied her forehead.

"You have taken quite the knock. Do you feel sick?" She was too dazed to even bother to hide it.

"Yes." She replied wearily, enjoying his warmth. He offered a sympathetic smile.

"We will soon be out of this place and you can rest. You did very well, Zeralena." She opened her mouth to reply, to tell him that she had been useless, but the familiar pulse cut her short. Trapping her lungs and making her insides cold yet burn with a strange tingling acidity.

_**"It is not over."**_

Her stomach convulsed in horror at the warning. Sure enough, a moment later, they were forced to run again through the mines. Pursued by an army of Orcs. She stood behind Legolas, pressed into his back, when they surrounded them. Her heart pounded against her chest, they were grossly outnumbered. Death would have been a certainty.

Her lips parted as they froze, squawking to each other in a sudden flurry of what she distinguished was panic. She stared as they began to retreat, slackening her hold on the elf's tunic to scan their surroundings. She didn't share Gimli's momentary pleasure. A tremor ran down her spine as their dark shapes faded from her sight. Something terrible was coming. A blood red light flared, it's colour alone was threatening but it's size was terrifying. She felt a sudden weight attach to her body, her knees quivered under the strain and her arms hung limply by her sides.

Raw. Powerful. Evil.

She felt the tremendous hatred and malicious intent baring down upon them. She glanced from side to side, as far as she could see none of the others seemed to be struggling. She tried to open her mouth and speak, but her lips wouldn't move nor could she reach out to Gandalf.

"A Balrog." The name alone made her heart race, even though she didn't know what one was. Legolas did, his posture stiffened and he stared intensely at the menacing glow. She reverted her gaze from his face back to it, her panic increasing with each moment as she watched it flicker.

Suddenly, the pressure disappeared from her chest. And instead silken like threads draped across her frame. The presence gave off warmth, reminding her of her bone deep cold. It promised healing against the pulsing throbs covering every inch of her body and the banging of her head clouding her thoughts. It lulled her in with a pleasant hum soothing her racing pulse and invited her to rest. And it spoke, most desirably, of power to drive away her weakness. It beckoned her, to let her spirit join with it. They would crush all her enemies and prove her suppressors wrong. She would stronger than all men and more lithe than any elf. _Better than the Prince of Mirkwood_.

She jerked at the mention of Legolas, remembering herself and recoiling instantly from the aura. She recognized these pulls. The feeling of longing.

Temptation.

She shook her head and snapped the hold it had on her. The pressure returned and hit her tenfold, she staggered a step backwards as if slapped.

A hand clamped onto her shoulder and she jumped. For a heart stopping second she thought Legolas knew. His eyes pierced her's, a wave of shame washed over her and she waited for the flash of anger. Instead of her anticipated disgust he grasped her hand, entwining her fingers with his and began to tug her along behind Gandalf. The knotted tension in her chest loosened a fraction and she let out the breath she'd been holding in. She struggled to keep up, scrambling down several stone stairs after him. He only released his grip once; to catch Boromir from falling over a hanging edge then quickly snatched her hand in his again and resumed guiding her down more dark steps. She could barely make out the shadows of where her feet went. She stumbled and tripped twice but his strong grasp dragged her onto her feet again. Her gorge rose when she saw the severed gap in their path.

"Do not look down." Was all the warning she got before she found herself in his arms and jumping across the chasm. Her heart pounded and her legs wobbled when they met solid stone again. Legolas steadied her before turning to the other members of the fellowship and helping them across. Arrows ricocheted off the stone around them and her heart spasmed when the ground underneath her feet shook and a boulder crashed down only a few feet before her. It tore through the bridge's gap - widening it and isolating Frodo and Aragorn. Somehow, they managed to use their weight to their advantage and jump onto where the other fellowship stood. Not sparing another minute the group rushed to the bridge. Zeralena followed behind Legolas and risked a glance over her shoulder once she reached the other side. Her insides froze, an ice cold gripping onto her and freezing her in her tracks. The elf heard her footsteps cease and jerked to a halt. He span, took in the situation with his keen gaze. He ignored her protests, ignored the way she thrashed in his arms when he swung her into his arms and tried, with little success, to ignore the cry of pain which he knew meant Gandalf had fallen.

_**Okay this one was short - but it's my xmas present to you :) Kinda. **_

_**Love **_

_**SKV xx**_


End file.
